1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razor, more specifically, to a razor including a first standard razor head and a second narrow razor head whereby the second razor head may be retractably connected to a handle of the razor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of razors have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,066; 5,222,300; 5,307,564 and 5,526,567 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.